Five things that never happened to Frieda Goren
by Saturn's Hikari
Summary: A look at what Might have been Frieda style. 1: Up Up and Away. 2: Hero watcher.
1. Up Up and Away

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Static, but I seem to be writing it alot lately. Or maybe it's because I've been cleaning out my computer... -;;

A/N: Did anyone else know Frieda's last name is Goren? I sure didn't, but that's what WB websites are for! I wouldn't know, but is Goren a Jewish name? Frieda is Jewish, right? Hm. Maybe it's her mother's side...(hinthint if anyone knows, now is the time to tell me)

Please read and review.**

* * *

**

**Five things that never happened to Freida Goren:**

**Up, up and Away**

**

* * *

**

It was sunny. Honest to god sunlight and fresh air streaming through her window. No smog, none of that dirty cigarette smell and best of all, she thought, leaning further out the window of her dorm, no graffiti.

Metropolis was different from anywhere she'd ever been and a far cry from Dakota.

It was clean.

She left the window open as she got dressed and left it open still as she left the room. No fear of gangbangers or metahumans or crime in this city. She could walk all the way across town without ever using the mace in her pocketbook. But she was only going a couple blocks to that big shiny clean Daily-Planet building and taking the wide grim-free sidewalks the entire way there.

This was the life, she thought, stopping at a working cross light and waiting for it to change green.. She earned it, working her ass to get here. First to get that scholarship to the fancy Xavier Prep and then that internship at the Daily Planet, She was in Metropolis and she was going to change the world and get to meet Lois Lane.

As long as she wasn't late and ran the last block to the Daily Planet. It was 7:28 when she entered the office and stared at the rows of cubicles as she walked through. She'd been working here one day, but with a nice corner office and a Pulitzer. Like this one. The shiny name plate said Lois Lane, and she could see three, three Pulitzers from the glass window.

"Hey! Kid, move! Some people have work to do this early in the morning!"

She jumped out of the way of the dark-haired woman digging through her purse for the keys to unlock the door to the office. Her office. She was standing next to Lois Lane.

"I don't know why you're even in here, Perry can't be hiring that young" She continued, then actually looked at Frieda , "oh new intern, right?"

She nodded. "I'm Fr-"

Lois cut her off, opening the door. "Good. You can get me a coffee. Smallville here'll show you how."

Then the door shut and Lois Lane was gone.

"Hello. Sorry about Lois, she's not a morning person." said the man next to her. Clark Kent. He was tall and handsome with blue eyes and muscles and standing right in front of her.

She held out her hand for him to shake, happy her voice didn't shake too much when she said: "Hi, FriedaGoren, the new intern."

He smiled. At her.

"Oh, good. Clark Kent. Come on, I'll show you how Lois likes her coffee." He walked off, expecting her to follow.

Coffee. Great, so she was going to be the coffee gofer-girl.

Although, watching Clark Kent's ass- watching Mr. Kent lead her to the coffee machine, maybe handing out coffee wouldn't be so bad

**END**

* * *

good/bad/indifferent?. 


	2. Hero Watcher

Disclaimer: Don't own Static Shock. Big surprise there.

**A/N:** I won't be updating for awhile. As in... November. uh... with school and marching season any free time goes right out the door.The only reason this is is going up, is because I'm sick with a sunburn and a cold. But if anyone wants more of **any** fic, leave a review and I'll try my best!

Thanks to Ichigo, Hover, wildred and **red turtle** for the reviews. Hope you like this too.

**

* * *

**

**5 Things that never happened to Frieda Goren**

Hero Watcher

* * *

"You should tell him." 

Virgil whipped his head around to stare at her, his plastic wheeny fork totally missing the pasta..

"I have no clue what you're talking about Frieda." He said, in total denial as his eyes were drawn once again to the table on the left. To the person sitting at that table.

He stabbed himself with his empty fork, but kept goggling across the lunch room. He was in love bad.

"You most certainlydo know what I'm talking about." Frieda grinned, waving a veggie wrap in front of his face. Virgil swatted her away with his foodless fork, not even moving his eyes. "It's 20 minutes into lunch and not a single bit of food has made it into your mouth."

"Huhhuh."

He wasn't listening.

Really she should be used to this, by now. 2 weeks since the new sophomore came and Virgil has yet to actually eat lunch. Sometimes he was more trouble then he was worth.

"You know, Static would have no problem going over there."

That got his attention. Virgil glared at her. "Xnay on the Opusay."

"Come on, like you weren't thinking it too? Virgil, you are this close to have split personalities, I swear. You could start hearing voices and saying 'Static made me do it' any day now. You could become Two Face! Well, a shorter, darker, younger two face without the acid, but still. It would so suck to have Batman bring you in. With the Batmobile."

Virgil turned back to his worshiping staring.

"Although, then I could write an awesome article about it. Maybe get a Pulitzer. Electric hero brain fried? Inside Dakota's Teen hero. Oo! And there's be interviews and Tv commercials! I'd be famous. Static's best friend!"

"Uhhun… hey. Wait!" Virgil shook off his daze, and lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, glancing "You're not telling anyone, remember? Geez, sometimes I wish I hadn't told you. It's a secret Identity. Seeecccreeeett."

She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms at his antics. Well duh, secret identity. But her matchmaking skills won't be swayed by this little bump."Still, If you won't tell Richie you're Static, you should at least tell him you like him."

"um…. tell me what?"

Richie Foley stood behind her, blue eyes staring hopefully from wire glasses. A pale hand raked nervously through the new boy's blond hair, and he looked back and forth between her and Virgil-the-deer-in-the-headlights.

Perfect!

"Richie! Virgil has something he'd like to tell you. Here, take my seat, I'm just getting up. See you guys later!"

It took her all of 3 seconds to grab her stuff, jump up, and push Richie a little harder than necessary back into her chair. The two of them ended a little closer together, with locked eyes and hands that touched just so.

The blushes barely had time to form before another little accidental nudge sent them into each others' arms.

Oh, yea. She was good.

**OOO**

* * *

good/bad/ indifferent? Anything anyone wants to see? 


	3. Volt

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Static. If I did...well, I'm sure you can see by this.

**A/N:** Part three up. Thanks to Hover and wildred for the reviews and jenn for the corrections. ;)I did proofread this one, but if anyone catches anything, please correct me.  
Please Review.**

* * *

**

**Five things that never happened to Frieda Goren**

Part three

* * *

**Volt**

**

* * *

**

_VOLT! It's behind you! Hit the eye! Left eye!_

Maybe things would have gone differently, maybe you could have done something better, could have tried harder- done something, saved her.

_...swoop down and move the two students- is that Virgil?- to saftey... _

Virgil blames you, well not youyou, but the other you -Volt- he blames her with his eyes. With his bloody hands and stained shirt, angry footsteps up the stairs to get a medic, police, get help.

How long ago was that?

_...the robot's falling- victory!- but you turn at the yell and the bullet's already flying-_

It wasn't your fault. Couldn't be your fault. You tried to stop them. Stupid techies. You tied the other one up and stopped the stupid robot, tore your cape and costume, you didn't knowhe there! She was there!How could you have known that? How could you have known anything?

_-not even a wimper as she crumples..._

It's dark, too dark for daylight in the warehouse now, and the globe above you casts only more shadows in the corners. You make it brighter- like a tiny golden sun and the shadows are cast away.

But it isn't enough, it's never enough; everything you do is wrong and now the girl's-

_like a broken china doll, cast off to the side_

She's speaking, slowly and you bend closer, ignoring the lingering heat Virgil's hateful stare, to hear her whisper.

"Daisy...My name's...Daisy." Like the flower.

She coughs, a weak frail sound and there's blood, red red blood dripping from her mouth. You wipe it away with a gentle swipe of green gloves and she shivers. " What's...what's yours?"

You shouldn't tell. First rule of superheroing never never tell-

"Frieda."

Daisy smiles, lit up by the pulsing orb and her face glows so bright, so beautifully- you would do anything to save her.

"I tried to save you. I tried. Tried so hard. I really did..."

Brown eyes meet yours, and you peel off the retched mask, the gold and green V ,and wipe stinging eyes with your bare right. You don't know where that glove went. You failed.

"It's...okay." she whispers and small fingers slip easily into your own.

"you think...we...could have been friends...Frieda?"

A drop lands on her pink blouse. Water? You should move away from the drip, your powers don't work with water, can't save Daisy. Stupid stupid electricity. Why couldn't you have gotten healing power? Why...

"Yes." you answer, knowing it's the truth. "The best of friends."

More tears fall and light above flickers. But you smile, just for Daisy and grasp her cold hand tighter. Dark lashes flutter againest gold skin.

"...stay with me..."

"Always."

The light flickers one last time and then all is dark.

OOO


End file.
